


Cinderella

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Keith is pissed, Lance is trying to be romantic, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: The boy singing under Keith’s window has a beautiful voice. And under different circumstances Keith would’ve just opened his window and let the gentle, warm voice lull him to sleep.But it’s two am.And the boy has been at this for the last twenty minutes.Needless to say that Keith has gone from slightly annoyed to downright furious.





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Золушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503512) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT! :D It's [@sweetpopcornkat's ](http://sweetpopcornkat.tumblr.com/)birthday and of COURSE I had to write a tiny little something for her :D And since she loves to sing and always sends me the most beautiful songs, I wanted to write something about Lance and his guitar. And somehow I ended up with this idea that was just incredibly sweet and funny in my head! :D I really hope you enjoy this tiny thing I wrote for you! :) 
> 
> And I hope the rest of my lovely readers love this too haha :D I will never stop being grateful for all the amazing feedback and support I get from you guys <3

The boy singing under Keith’s window has a beautiful voice. And under different circumstances Keith would’ve just opened his window and let the gentle, warm voice lull him to sleep.

But it’s two am.

And the boy has been at this for the last twenty minutes.

He swiftly changes from one cheesy love song to the next, not even missing a beat when he picks up the new melody with his guitar as well. Normally Keith would have admired his skill.

But again.

Two am.

Keith has gone from slightly annoyed to downright furious. That’s why he finally rips his blanket back with a loud groan, picks up one of his house slippers, and flings his window open. He doesn’t even wince when the frame crashes into the wall, instead he raises his hand and swings it down as hard as he can, seeing his slipper fly through the air.

“ _It’s fucking two am in the fucking morning. Will you shut up!”_

His slipper only grazes his target, hitting the boys hand, but the surprise is enough to make the guy stop and shriek.

“Ow! What the fuck?!” he yelps, rubbing his hand as he looks up at Keith with wide eyes.

“Like I said,” Keith hisses out between clenched teeth, “It’s two am. Normal people are trying to _sleep_ at this time.”

At least the boy has the decency to look ashamed. He dugs his head and grimaces, while rubbing his neck.

“Oh, sorry, dude! I didn’t really think this through,” he laughs. Keith swears that his eye twitches in annoyance, or disbelief, or the lack of sleep. “No need to get so violent though, ouch.”

Keith closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath. The last thing he needs right now is to start a fight with a complete stranger in the middle of the night.

“Just … _stop_ whatever it is you’re doing,” Keith finally sighs when he regained some of his composure.

“Isn’t it obvious,” the boy says, and although it’s dark Keith can see the wide, playful smile on his face. “I’m here to woo a girl.”

For a second Keith is so dumbfounded he can only stare down at him in disbelief. There are really people who do stuff like that?

“A girl?” Keith asks dumbly.

“Yeah, Kimberly,” the loverboy adds, and Keith can’t stop the wince.

“She’s not even home.”

The wide small slowly falls from the boy’s face.

“Oh man, really?”

Keith almost snorts when he sees how quickly his confident expression changes into the dejected look of a kicked puppy.

Almost.

The truth his: Keith feels a little bad for the guy. And if the dim streetlights aren’t betraying Keith, he _is_ kind of cute.

So, he sighs and decides to save him from even more trouble.

“You … You do realize she has a boyfriend, right?”

This time Keith really has to suppress a chuckle when he sees the sheer look of horror in the boy’s eyes.

“What?! Oh man then she lied to me!” The Guitar guy squats down and messes up his hair with his hands. “This seriously sucks, man,” he whispers, but his voice easily carries all the way up to Keith’s window in the silence of the night.

“Seems like it,” Keith says and watches the tiny miserable lump below his window. The sight really tugs at his heart, so Keith decides not to be an asshole.

“Sorry,” he adds, and then the boy finally lifts his head and looks at him.

_Really_ looks at him.

He stares at Keith in silence for so long that Keith starts to squirm under his intense gaze

“What about you?” he finally asks.

“Huh?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

And then the boy sends him a dazzling smile that makes Keith’s stomach flip.

“I- _what_ ? No! I mean-“ Keith stutters - fucking _stutters_ – completely caught off guard by that pretty face, and he feels how his cheeks heat up. “It’s – It’s none of your business!”

_Nailed it_ , he thinks.

The pretty boy only grins wider as he straightens up.

“What if I want to make it my business?”

Keith opens his mouth, ready to throw back a witty retort, when he realizes that the guy is _hitting_ on him.

Usually Keith can’t even talk to pretty boys, and now a downright gorgeous one just pops up in the middle of the night under his window and _flirts_ with him? Maybe Keith is still asleep. Maybe this is just a dream

“By the way,” the guy suddenly says and Keith snaps back to reality. The boy holds up his hand, a red slipper dangling from one of his long fingers. “Do you need this back, Cinderella?”

When Keith sees the mischievous smile on those lips, he isn’t sure if his cheeks are burning in anger or embarrassment.

“Of course,” he spits, crossing his arms in front of his chest. If he were honest, he’d admit that he completely forgot about his slipper during their brief conversation.

“Well then, catch,” the guy says and then he raises his arm in a throwing motion.

“As if you could hit the window from down there,” Keith scoffs, leaning against his window frame.

“Pshh, please, people don’t call me the sharpshooter for nothing! Watch this!”

The boy swings hard, the slipper whizzes through the air, and Keith has a millisecond to rip his eyes open in surprise, before it hits him smack in the face.

He bends forward and groans loudly, pressing his hands against his hurting nose. Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, and he furiously blinks them away.

“Oh shit, dude! I’m so sorry!”

Keith only groans again, hot anger flaring up in his stomach. He takes a deep breath, wincing as he prods at his nose one more time for good measure. It still stings but the pain is already subsiding.

“Cinderella?”

Keith pops back up, a deep scowl on his face. Enough is enough.

“Goodnight!” He hisses and he sees the fearful look on the boys face, when Keith grabs the handle to slam the window shut.

“Waitwaitwait!” the boy shrieks, raising his hands and taking a step forward with urgency. Keith doesn’t know why he does it - but he complies.

“What do you want?” he spits. Just because he acts friendly doesn’t mean he has to sound like it too.

“Umm,” the boy starts, slowly lowering one hand. “I kinda … missed my last bus,” he says, but it sounds more like a question. There’s a sheepish smile on his face that somehow melts the anger that was still boiling in Keith’s stomach.

“And what do you expect me to do?”

“Let me in?”

“Goodnight,” Keith says, and he’s about to close the window again, but the boy scrambles forward one more time, almost stumbling over his own feet.

“Wait! Please, come on! I thought we bonded!”

Keith stops.

“Pretty please?”

Keith tightens his grip on the handle. “I don’t even _know_ you.”

“Oh!”

And when Keith looks down he’s greeted with another beautiful smile.

“The name’s Lance! See? Now you know me, Cinderella,” Lance chuckles, and Keith’s heart dares to skip a beat.

“Keith,” he groans.

“Huh?”

“My name is Keith, so stop calling me that.”

The smile on Lance’s lips grows even wider at that – if that’s even possible.

“Alright, princess Keith.”

This time Keith smacks the window close with a loud thud, but he can still hear the laugh from the other side of it. Weirdly enough Keith can no longer fight the smile tugging at his own lips.

Fuck.

He takes a deep breath. He should think this through before making any rash decisions.

But as soon as Keith closes his eyes he sees Lance’s face again, lit up by a wide smile that makes Keith’s stomach swoop.

“Fuck it,” he whispers and turns around, grabbing his keys as he leaves his apartment. He rushes down the stairs and opens the front door before he can change his mind.

It’s not like he would get any sleep anyway.

Not when that smile is still haunting his thoughts.

The moment Keith opens the door he’s greeted by bright blue eyes, widened in surprise, smooth tan skin and a mop of short brown hair.

Keith was right. Lance _is_ cute.

And then Keith sees how that beautiful smile forms right in front of him.

It’s even more breathtaking up close and Keith hears how his own breath actually hitches in his throat.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t leave me out here to die on my own,” Lance says, smile still growing wider, and now Keith sees a small dimple on his left cheek that is so adorable Keith wants to scream.

“If you murder me in my sleep, I’m going to kill you,” Keith says instead.

Lance throws his head back as he laughs, loud and so warm that Keith swears he can’t even feel the chilly night-air anymore.

“Fair enough,” Lance says as he hands Keith his lost slipper.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. THE END!
> 
> I really hope you liked this short little story! :D and KIDS don't let strangers into your room at night! Keith is a strong boy he can handle anyone who's trying to mess with him, so ... don't be like Keith. Even if someone as cute as Lance is standing under your window HAHA


End file.
